


The Prince’s Alphas

by BurntWaffleLord



Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, This is not a fandombook just yaoi, hahaa angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWaffleLord/pseuds/BurntWaffleLord
Summary: An omega, not just any omega, a male omega. Rare. Priceless. A jewl. Atleast, that's what he should be.. Yet, it's not how it goes. Charles Garintino is sold for the price of six million dollars to a head CEO of a name brand omega suppressant company. Well, He was supposed to be sold but his soulmate decides otherwise and he ends up running away with a mysterious head alpha of a popular Mafia called the Hirogane. Eventually he realizes, things aren't all what they seem, and don't judge an alpha by its appearance. Fate has other plans for him as the storyline follows his life as a male omega. Drama and angst ensures. This fic takes place in the 2020's, slightly futuristic but for the most part still the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh fuck. Fuck meeeeeeeee. Ok well I'm screwed. So very screwed. My legs ached as I set them to go at a fast pace, not giving them even a millisecond to rest. If I did, I knew the pack of alphas chasing after me would catch up.  Not even noticing how the dull burn of everything felt, I let out a gasp as I sensed a strong pheromone cloud in front of me. Crashing to a forcible stop, my body colided with the large alpha's hard chest. I let out a wimpy squeak sound as my small omegan body tumbled on top of the strange yet familiar scent. I rushed to untangle my skinny limbs from the mans buffed out ones but it was to no avail once the man grabbed my arm, forcefully locking it in place as his scent screamed dominance. My body let out a suppressed shiver as the light started to fade from my vision. Oh no, it doesn't work like this, I tell myself, it only happens like this in movies Charles, not in real life. Well I guess movies and real life must have been wrong because no matter how much I tried to convince myself, I couldn't, until I ultimately blacked out. You might be wondering what's happening right about now.Well if you don't then I don't particularly care. My name is Charles Garintino. Prince Charles. As in, the omega that the king never lets out because "omegas should be used as walking baby makers." Yes, that is me. I am 16, yet I've never been able to get out of the castle much. My steel grey eyes have never been exposed to this much light, the grey clashing with my also unfamiliar extremely light peach skin tone. My hair was called beautiful to many, most likely due to its soft light brown locks. I was treasured. And when I say that I mean expensive. I lived one of the most expensive lives there could be. Except for the fact that, I didn't get to chose anything. The only things I got to chose were the things that I did myself. One of those being me piercing several places ( we do not mention the piercings ) in trying to act 'rebellious' but I ended up actually liking them so.... Anyways back on topic. Me being a rare male omega, that also meant in big bold letters: Money. My father was trying to sell me, for money. Lots of money, yes, but any amount of money should not be worth a human because lives are priceless. He... Sold my so called 'virginity' and my hand in marriage. I was to be bred and married when I am of age 18, but my so called 'mate' decided that my birthday, coming up in a week and a half, will be a perfect day for us to get married. This is what leads up to now. Basically I had a huge temper tantrum because well, first of all I might be an omega but I am still a man, sure a very Wimpy emotional one but a man, and I decide things for myself. I've had enough of my family treating my like a prized possession, and object. I stole a simple alpha-beta stun gun and basically went crazy with anyone who tried to come near me. I ended up jumping out my window with my phone, four pairs of clothes, headphones, and 500$. Honestly I had been planning this but I didn't think I'd actually get very far. I ended up running into a tree and smashing my only weapon against anything and basically got chased by atleast seven disgusting alphas. My problem was then that I crashed into a strong one, most likely a leader of something. Just before I passed out all the way, I heard the deep growl of the strong alpha as the others backed off. Their words spoken to eachother mixed together as all that was said and heard faded to silence. Which leads me to my current station. My current situation  
being, I PLAYED MYSELF. It feels like I'm just in an empty space, most likely my head since it only consists of education of how to be a midwife and a mother. I hate my dad. He's an asshole. He literally sold me to a high alpha, head CEO of the very pills that I'm on. Omega heat suppressants. Basically, being of the 20% populations that were omegas, fitting into the 5% that was male omegas was not fun or easy. Every four months I go through a 2-3 day period of time where I have literally pure pain. And even worse, my heats were due on the day after my birthday. Just perfect right? I suddenly just curl up into a ball. This isn't right, this isn't fair I don't deserve this. What have I don't that I have to give up my life for some random 22 year old alpha I've never even met before. Before anything worse could happen, I started to fade out. Yet again I've started repeating memories? Or maybe I'm dead and I get to look back on myself? I soon realized that it's more like I was fading into consciousness, and this is where my story begins.

 

\- -

 

The soft brown haired omegas eyes fluttered open, slowly and as if he was avoiding something. He probably was avoiding something, looking back on that hell of a chase. Honestly, finding an omega was rare, but to find a male one, the alpha was surprised. With focused eyes the alpha leaned into the ever slowly breathing boy. He huffed out his scent for a second before going to hand the omega a water bottle.  
" Hey kid. Drink up, you'll probably need it. Honestly, that was one hell of a show you put on."  
The omega watched with wide eyes as he scooted back in his bed. The bed that he realized, had a comforting alpha scent. But still it was not his own and it freaked him out.  
" Relax kid, I'm not one of them. My name is Andrew. If you already don't recognize me, I am the first son of the Hirogane mafia. I'm not gonna hurt you, but I just need you to answer some questions, yeah?"  
The alpha talked relatively slow, trying not to scare the boy. He watched with intent as the omega gulped down the water bottle before replying.  
"...Charles. My name is C-Charles. Pass me another water."  
Andrew let out a small laugh as he realized, the omega was feisty. He let out an open smirk and tossed another water at Charles.  
" Alright then. Care to explain who the other alphas were?"  
The omegas cocky attitude dropped at the mention of the word and Andrew almost regretted saying anything. Andrew watched as the omegas shoulders shook for a second before Charles hid it.  
"They were my fathers henchmen. They were to fetch me to go get locked back up into my room."  
The alpha quirked a brow.  
"Locked? Henchmen? You've got some explaining to do. "  
Charles glanced at the door briefly before looking back at Andrew. Didn't go by unoticed, but no comments were made.  
" As you probably already can tell, I'm a male omega, my I'm father is head of the Garintino family, the fashion industry. My father has... Promised me to an alpha, and I do not wish to be held captive anymore..."  
Yet again the omegas eyes glanced at the door, flicked back to Andrew, then the ground as if he was trained to do so. Andrew felt his inner alpha making itself heard  
'Mate'  
Was all it screamed. Andrew huffed and glanced over to Charles slightly shaking form before placing a hand onto his shoulder.  
" Charles, it's ok. I won't let them hurt you, you can stay here if you'd like. "  
The alphas Voice was so... Caring. For a complete stranger, he seemed to be very fond of even if they had only met a couple of hours ago.  
" Charles, how old are you? "  
Charles looked up with surprise on his face.  
" I'm 16. My birthday is coming up in about two weeks give or take... that's when the wedding and mating cycle were scheduled for..."  
Andrews eyes examined the omegas sore body before replying.  
" I am 19, soon to take over the mafia. Omega, I will not take advantage of you. I know you don't ypically trust alphas let alone strangers, but you have my word: I will protect you, no matter the cost."  
Charles' eyes watered slightly and he jumped up to embrace the unknown alpha. Even if they had just met today it seemed like they had known each other already.  
" Well, actually Charles... I think I've met you before? Your scent is familiar and it feel like I've known you even before today. "  
Charles thought about it hard before gasping.  
" Wait a second! Do... Do you think we're soulmates!? "  
Andrew looked at Charles with a surprised look. Soulmates were also yet again a rare thing, back when a disease spread around that caused people to die out their bodies created a mechanism to assure that they'd have a partner to reproduce with. But it was near unheard of to have two males as soulmates, not to mention the fact that the whole soulmates thing sort of just ceased to exist, leaving only a small amount of people to deal with. That would explain the familiar ness of each others scent, and that urge to just protect Charles and to keep him safe. Charles' eyes darted around the room, slightly panicking.  
" I... I don't know what to say about this. Um, I- I have a fiancé and an asshole dad that won't give a Shit about soulmates. I-I don't think this will work..."  
Charles avoided the ravenette's dark blue eyes, his own hazel ones too scared to meet the alpha's in-front of him to see his face.  
" You have to tell me if you want this. I vow to you that I won't ever let harm come to you whatsoever. You just have to trust me. "  
Trust. Trust was a strong word. He looked at the alpha before hesitantly nodding his head.  
"Ok, I trust you. "  
Andrew let out a small huff and finally, finally, wrapped his arms around the small frame of Charles. The alpha looked pleased and the omega voiced a small moan of comfort. Once they finally released the omega cover his mouth with a crazy blush and bit his lip. He's never actually hugged something before, and the omega realized, he loved it. Charles looked up at Andrew and smiled, rubbing his face into the crook of Andrew neck. Scenting. He realized. He was scenting his alpha to ward off other dynamics to back off. Andrew look surprised but said nothing, encouraging the omega to continue. When Charles felt like it was done he stopped and curled into a ball in Andrews lap. The alpha just chuckled as the omega fell asleep, content and proud. The alpha leaned in and pressed a kiss onto the omegas forehead, his omegas forehead. He could help but to run a hand through the soft brown Locks of the boy. He had never actually seen an omega before, but to be this close he knew why. Their scents would drive the alphas crazy. Feeling his eyes get heavy, he wrapped his arms around the small body and laid back into the bed, spooning his omega. 

 

 

\- -

 

 

The omegas eyes fluttered open, yet again feeling that crushing feeling of loneliness. He pushed himself out of the foreign bed, finding it empty meaning that the alpha had left already. Charles' cheeks flushed as he facepalmed, remembering what he had done, what he had said. The omega let out a huff and sniffed the air, smelling his alpha. He knew that Andrew wouldn't just leave him here, he was atleast in the same building. Charles got up and promptly slid out of bed, going to the nearest mirror to run his hands through his hair. He fluffed up his hair a bit, trying to calm the bed head some, but eventually just giving up. He opened the door that connected the master bedroom to what looked like halls of many rooms. Charles and gasped, realizing this was a mansion and he had no clue where he was. The omega sighed and followed Andrews scent, it wasn't too hard but he could tell there were many alphas in the building that were present. Going down some what seemed like endless stairs, he found himself in a giant kitchen, black countertops and dark brown wood to match it. There he found Andrew sitting on the table, two cups of what smelt like coffee and tea. The omega licked his lips and sat down.  
" I see you've found your way around H.Q. Has anyone noticed you?"  
Charles shook his head no, because he was sure to have his everything about himself from any passerby people and switched corners when people got too close.  
"Speaking of, how can you smell me? I'm still taking suppressants, to stop the scent from leaking out?"  
The omega questioned s. The alpha laughed for a second.  
" I though you were trained in this area? Soulmates can always smell eachother, it's pretty faint but it's there."  
Charles' cheeks got slightly red at the alphas use of the word soulmates. He couldn't believe this was real, never in a million years did he think he even deserved a soulmate. Andrew handed the warm cup of Earl Grey tea to the omega. He accepted without any hint of fear. Taking a sip, he couldn't help but smile as the tea sent a wave of relief upon his body, everything finally relaxing after being so alert for so long. They sat there for a while, making small talk until a scent, a dangerous scent, filled his nose. It came from behind him, and that relaxation that had come over him instantly disappeared as he unconsciously moved closer to his Alpha. He turned his head, only to be met with one one of the strongest alpha scents he's ever felt before. Before him was a woman, maybe 22 years old, with intense eyes glaring at him. She was beautiful, with long flowing pink hair that looked like it was hard to kept dyed. Her eyes were slightly darker than Andrews eyes, but he could tell the eyes came from her. Andrew looked at his mom with a fierce look and tone.  
" Charles, meet my mom."  
The woman glared at Andrew and scoffed.  
"That's Tasha to you, omega."  
Charles shivered when he heard her alpha command. Noticing the The slight movement, Andrew let out a snarl. It was warning but also testing some grounds? His mom smirked and instantly those scary alpha pheromones disappeared within seconds. This woman was absolutely terrifying. She ran up to her son and grabbed his cheeks.  
" You're so adorable!!! Protecting your little omega, ahh I always knew you were gay, I'm so proud of you my baby."  
Andrew let out a huff and his cheeks turned pink but he did nothing to cease her movements. Suddenly she turned to Charles with sparkles in her eyes and pulled him into an embrace.  
" Oh, my sweet son-in-law, what is your name! I am Tasha b, recently widowed mate of the Hirigane mafia, but I'm sure you already know this? Oh, what is this? You two have scented eachother how adorable, how long have you two been together? Have you had sex yet? Oh my god, are you pregnant? "  
She tried to rip off Charles shirt and analyze his cute stomach when she realized, he had a belly button piercing and the two gasped as the omega struggled for air and to reach his shirt back. He let out a squeak when the questions that Tasha started to infiltrate his mind, making him think about how what he would look like if he was pregnant with his alphas pups. His face turned bright red as he realized he was thinking too much.  
"C-Charles Garintino.... And no we're not... We-We're not together."  
He fumbled with his words as he pulled his shirt back from her, and struggled to spit his words with venom. She looked to him and smiled with a laugh.  
" Hahah! You picked a fiesty one, eh?"  
Tasha poked his cute little small bellybutton that sucked inwards, making the omega let out a squeak and glare at the mom.  
"So, omega, how many piercings do you have, hm? Hehe I bet you love Those, Andrew."  
The alphas face flushed dramatically as he faced flames but looked up curiously to the omega. The omegas face also became beet red is he embarrassingly looked away.  
" Um, well... I have a nipple piercing and a shit ton of piercings on my ear..... I have a tongue piercing, along with a small lip piercing right here and um, I don't want to reveal anything else."  
The alpha laughed as he realized what that meant, he had something to explore later on. Sure enough the more he started at the omegas lips, he saw the two vertical labret piercings on his bottom lip. Licking his own, he wanted to feel the omegas tongue piercing or atleast see it.  
" Hahaha, so what is your relationship with my baby Andy? Are you two courting?"  
The alpha unhooked his moms arm from his shoulder and he spoke for the two of them.  
" Yes and no. We're actually soulmates. So sort of skipped the whole relationship thing and courting, we kind of just went straight to scenting."  
Charles looked at Tasha. Her hair was long and curly, surprisingly soft even though he could tell her natural color was black as the roots were showing from her hair dye. She was wearing a black and white croptop with some light yellow high-waisted shorts. She da a tortoise on her face, a small heart underneath her left eye colored pink and an upside down spade under her right eye. She wore a sideways Beret, despite her being obviously Japanese. She looked to be American-Japanese, which wasn't too common either. Her face showed no sign of age, and she wore a purple and brown makeup look topped off with light brown matte lipstick and a highlight brighter than Charles' future. How did she look so young? She honestly looked like she could be Andrews older sister.  
" Soulmates!? First a male omega, bow soulmates!!! You must be a lucky boy! I can see your curious about how old I am.Incase you're wondering, I'm actually 34. I had Andrew when I was 15. His father was quite the bad boy and I fell in love, haha we ran that damn highschool. Later on though we were a gang, soon leading up to a mafia. I was so in love but, he died in a gun fight about a week ago, Andrew was going to take over since he is my only alpha Son. Kid, we're a family of alphas, we have only one beta and she doesn't like to mess around. Andy's sister, Clara is the beta, but she isn't very.... compassionate. Honestly, we're the mafia, we literally kill people to get paid and deal with things like drugs and slaves all the time. We're not the bad guys here actually, the only reason we kill is to save. Well, aside from when people lose their temper, can't guarantee any lives are or aren't at risk in the hands of certain people. Not to mention we do have several alcoholics and drug addictions going on. Hmm, well whatever, we're still a mafia that occasionally saves people, most things we do are for a reason."  
Andrews expression stayed the same, eyes fixed on the smaller of the two sitting, looking for any negative reactions. When he saw none he let out a small sigh of relief before grabbing Charles' hand.  
"If you need us to do anything, please understand that I will do everything in my power to please you."  
Charles smiled and laughed for a second.  
" I think maybe we can go.... Shopping?"  
Charles' eyes sparked for a second as Tasha gasped.  
" Um, Ive never actually done it before, and we'll I've always wanted to do it?"  
Andrew looked to his omega and smiled before replying.  
"But of course, anything for my omega."  
Tasha fan-hurled in the background as Andrew leaned in for a short kiss, surprised as the omega not only leaned in, but kissed him and patted his lips allowing that hot ball of metal to be exposed. Andrew sucked on Charles' lip before briefly brushing his tongue against the omegas piercing. Charles let out a slight purr and pulled back, a string of saliva between them. Charles bit his lip and wiped away the escaped mouth juices. Realizing they just made out in front of Tasha, Andrew just growled at her while Charles blushed intensely. Tasha was going to have fun with this, and she was definitely going to get away with it. She was happy that her son had found a way to be happy, and also the fact that she could have GRANDKIDS!! But little did she know, the little omega was far from being settled in. There was a long road to happiness, and he was just at the starting line.


	2. Taking back what’s rightfully his

As promised, Andrew took Charles shopping at a high trending store. Three days into Charles living with the Alpha, they had finally gone, but hey Andrew was true to his word. The omegas eyes widened times ten and he ran up to the first hoodie he saw, grabbed his size and ran to the nearest shopping bags. Charles grabbed nearly anything and everything that caught his eye and the Alpha couldn't help but laugh, he did tell the omega to not hold back. Already knowing this simple trip was going to cost a lot of money, he pulled out his credit card, putting it into the front pocket of the black leather wallet. Not even thirty minutes later, the omega had at least seven shopping bags pulling with him to the nearest fitting room. His eyes sparkled and he looked so happy, the alpha had to stop the clerk from staring at his omega. The girl, clearly a beta, instantly looked away once she realized he was untouchable. Charles strutted out, barefoot, in pure white shorts, bootyshorts, and a razor back tank top. Andrew held back his nosebleed as he gazed with hazy eyes toward the omega. Andrew whistled. Charles turned, dropping his butt a bit to tease the alpha. He came back out with a different outfit, a white croptop with fishnet sleeves that went over his stomach, stoping right before his bellybutton, the diamond piercing looked extremely delectable. The tight skinny jeans that he wore brought out the definition of her legs and his ass. He walked back and changed into a cute hoodie with yet again more maids of shorts and croptops and so forth. At some point he had even bought some platform heels. After three hours of fashion, the alpha paid the fee of somewhere near 700-1,000 dollars, all spent on clothes. The omega hugged his alpha and smiled as the last item was bought and tucked into the alphas purple sports car. Charles finally got in, only for Andrew to tell him that not only were they just getting started, they still had several places to go to buy the omega some other things. Andrew carefully parked his car and helped out the omega. Next thing, a date with Andrew. Charles gasped as he realized where they were. A small little sushi parlor, the one that Charles has been watching since he was a child, but never being able to go in, only glancing at it as he drove by in a limo and such. He couldn't help it, Charles' eyes started to water and the alpha sort of freaked out.   
" What's wrong, is sushi no good? Hey don't cry, we can go somewhere else."   
The Alpha looked down as he realized the omega was hugging him and muttering small Thank yous.  
" No, I'm just so happy.... I, I love you Andrew, even though I know we've only been together for four days, these have been the best four days of my life, and I owe it all to you. I don't know how long I would've been able to take being that touch starved, everything hurt. I'm just really glad I met you, Andrew."  
The alpha led Charles' face to his own and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. For the first time, he pulled the omega into his grip and pet his hair, releasing a calming scent and a small short kiss that was full of passion.  
On that day, they had a peaceful date at a small sushi bar at the edge of town.  
On that day, none of them noticed the surveillance cameras watching their each and every move.   
On that day, none of them noticed that they were being tracked, everything they've done and everywhere they went was noted and put into thought. They had forgot about disguises, they didn't think the fact that, of course, a six million dollar male omega on the run would be pretty easy to spot considering they were in a fairly close area they had run away from. After many hours of shopping and sweet moments of just being a couple, the omega and his alpha finally got into the car, the sun just starting to set. Andrew knew Charles was tired and played quiet calming music the whole car ride home. Home. The omega lived there now, but none of his alpha siblings or coworkers had seemed to notice quite yet. Or they had but the didn't want to anger the two head alphas, Andrew and his mom. Finally getting home, he skipped taking out the omegas things and went straight to Charles. He lifted him as if he were nothing, well he was quite light actually, Andrew was used to carrying much bulkier people: Alphas, so it didn't put any strain whatsoever on his muscles. Andrew placed the omega, his omega, on their shared bed. Andrew leaned down to give Charles forehead a kiss before turning off the light and closing the door, careful not to wake the omega. After a couple hours after just getting all of the omegas products into the house, the stars were up and the sun down. It was 11:30 pm when Andrew came to bed, 11:40 pm when he held the omega for the last night and cuddled with him. Little did Charles know, tonight would be the last day in the comforting bed of his alpha, and in the large house he had grown accustomed to despite knowing the participants who lived there. He snuggled closer into Andrew and breathed in his scent subconsciously, the smell of fresh laundry and the smell of the forest behind the house that Charles used to run away from his problems to. Of course it was always guarded but it felt real and better than the fake led lights his house provided. 

 

\- -

 

As always like every morning before, the omega would wake up to an empty bed, the warmth of his alpha still seemly there even though he had gotten up a good couple hours before him. Charles would get out of bed, and go to the connected bathroom to freshen up a little, and change into regular clothes. Andrew would be waiting for him with a smile downstairs, sitting at the long table with a cup of freshly brew tea, a different flavor each day. So when he ran down the stairs only to be met with silence, he slightly freaked out. Looking around he noticed almost no one was even inside the building. It seemed like they had all just evacuated, and the locked the omega in, hiding him from the world. He sat down at the table and noticed the usual tea was in fact there, along with a handwritten note from Andrew. 

Dear my adorable Charles,   
I have been sent out on a certain mafia mission. I won't be out too long, maybe a couple hours. Please keep yourself entertained, and do not leave the house. I am assigning to you the beta my mom has mentioned before, Clara. Please don't be alarmed by her slightly venomous personality, it's just the way she was raised. Stay safe my little omega, I can't wait to see your pretty little face again.  
Your favorite, Andrew Hirogane.

 

Charles had an uneasy feeling about this day. Something bad was going to happen, but he shouldn't say anything, it could just be his anxiety acting up.

After sitting out in the open he was only talked to by one person, an alpha named Kenya. She seemed quite friendly and Charles was just glad to have someone to keep him company. She didn't notice or she just didn't care that he was an omega. It was silent for a couple of seconds before the alpha burst out and suggested something.  
" YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO???"   
The sudden outburst kind of scared him, but eventually Charles gave in.  
"Hmm?"  
Was his lazy reply as he gazed at Kenya. She looked pleased with his response and screamed out again.   
" I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS IN MARIOKART HAHAHAHA!"   
Cgarles looked at her in surprise before he smirked.   
" You are so on. I'll have you know that I am a racing master, you are the one going down."  
They set up the Wii U console and played for an hour, charles getting either firsts or second while Kenya struggled to keep up to his pace, taking only one first place and dealing mostly with third. After finishing the line in first as yoshi, Charles stood up and yelled.  
" I AM THE MASTER OF MARIO KART WHOOO"  
And did an anime peace sign. Right after Charles had been awarded first place, Kenya coming in second, a pretty large gap between the two of 400 points.After a round, a tall woman with shoulder length red hair walked in with a resting bitchface, and settled on the couch near the omega. Charles realized this must've been the beta everyone had told him about: he looked to his side before getting up.   
" I think we should leave. It's getting clammy in here."  
Kenya nodded, her long black hair following the movement. Clara sighed before finally speaking.   
"Absolutely not. I have orders to keep to you inside, safe, full, and heathy. There's no way we're going out of the safety of the house."  
Oh boy how wrong she was. Inside or outside, Charles was never safe. They ended up adding Clara to the group and the became an unstoppable team on Mario kart, and they all laughed as a group when they realized Clara wasn't half bad. She ended up coming in first place three times though, which kind of made Charles panic. Kind of. But then he ended up winning anyways and watched with pride as Kenya and Clara sulked in the corner. He was just happy that he had these two to call.... Friends. He had never had those before. He giggled slightly before challenging them to another game. 

 

\- -

 

It had been a couple hours since then, they ended up finishing the game. Charles had decided to go to the upstairs living room where he and his alpha used to play Xbox. Looking down at his phone, someone had tagged him in a post. Charles looked at the tag, when he realized that it looked quite familiar, it really was a post of him walking down the street holding Andrews hand. The post read   " Male Omega Charles Garintino spotted, kidnapped by Alpha Andrew Hirogane?" Oh fuck. Those fuckers, who had taken this. Charles started to panic as he heard the beta and alpha run toward him, smelling the panic in their voice and noticing the pistol Clara carried with the safety off. He obeyed, running and locking all the doors that connected to his room before going into the bathroom and locking not only his door but the bathroom door too, sitting on the toilet in a ball. Time flew by as things just stood still for a while, the house eerily quiet. He had heard not one but two shots which was not good considering there were two companions in the house. He knew what was happening, his fathers henchmen had found him and everything was over. He was never going to see his alpha again, or his life that he had grown quite fondly of, a life with an alpha who actually loved him and cared for him unlike his father who only wanted money. Charles seem to shrink impossibly small, trying to make himself seem like he wasn't even there. Yet again, he was aware of everything happening. He knew that he was going into a panic attack, it wouldn't be the first time that he'd ever been in one, just the first time it's ever been so bad. Tears streamed down his face as he clutched his heart through his shirt, feeling it break into shards after he realized his alpha had nearly no chance of seeing him again, not to mention he would be too embarrassed to see his true love, mated with an alpha that doesn't care about him, just using him for the fame. Charles almost didn't notice the door being kicked open, along with the almost deafening sound of the splitting wood of his door being cracked into bits. Almost. Yet he did, but he did look at it. He couldn't look away. He could only focus on struggling to breathe. To breathe through everything, the air wouldn't let itself into his system. His face started to turn slightly pink as he couldn't breath and he struggled to catch air, anything. The person who had barged into the room was familiar. But no one he actually recognized, dirty blonde medium length hair along with dark purple eyes studying every Move the omega made, no fear or panic on his face. He just used surprisingly gentle commands, simple tasks that Charles couldn't have done without the help of the unknown yet familiar alpha. Simple commands like,   
"Breathe in and out. Good, now count to three with me... one, breathe, two, breathe, and three, breathe."  
The alphas voice sounded tired but yet so beautiful. Charles wondered who the mysterious alpha was and put his hand up to caress the cheek.   
"Who are you...?"  
The words soft and weak. The alpha gazed down at the omegas curious face, interest taking his own. The alpha replied with a tone that Charles did not recognize.   
"Axel Aurelius, your fiancé and owner."  
The omegas hand dropped down as his grey eyes met Interested purple irises. The alpha almost let out a dry laugh but instead did nothing, not wanting to stress out the omega anymore than forcible removal would most likely do. Keeping a straight face, the alpha grabbed the small omegas body, with little to no effort. Hmm, seemed to be about 105 pounds give or take. Axel took notes in his head, small details about the omega you could only see up close. Like how the omegas eyes held small flecks of what looked like gold in them up close, or how the omegas scent was more of a floral calm scent rather than the other sickly sweet omegas usually produced. The omega didn't struggle, thanks to him commanding Charles to relax and stay quiet. Axel was relatively grateful for that, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious how strong Charles was. The pair walked pretty simply while charles struggled to break free of the alphas command. But he was weak, and tired, and he couldn't do anything so he just allowed himself to be carried, with a slight sense of safety the alpha gave of, but only slightly. Not much time passed by and Axel had already gotten him in a car, his vison was blurry so he wasn't sure what type, he was sure he had seen the sassy beta and the friendly alpha tied up together on the couch yet he wasn't even able to scream. The only thing he could do was watch, do he tried to observe the man carrying him the best he could. The last thing he remembered before his heavy eyes finally closed was the mansion in the background as it faded from his view the father they drove. Charles tried his hardest to keep himself from fading out of consciousness but the urge was too strong and before he knew it his system shut down and relaxed. The last day he saw his alpha, he realized that he definitely did not have just one soulmate but two, otherwise he wouldn't have been easily commanded like that, wouldn't have trusted another stranger to take him. Yet he did, and Charles started to feel like his world was changing into those from a fairytale.


End file.
